The Jeffersonian Family
by Sansa-Rose
Summary: This is just a story that came into my head about Bones and the Jeffersonian team and how they're kinda like a family. It is an AU story. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think of it :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No own blah, blah, blah

AN: The adults in the story all belong to the creators of the show however some of the children are my own creation. Oh yeah and Parker's girlfriend Lisa is also my own creation. Also the story is very AU otherwise it probably wouldn't make sense. A friend told me that they don't have Boxing Day in the States but as Parker lived with his mum in London that's why the characters celebrate it.

The Jeffersonian Family

**Children's Ages:**

Parker=16

Christine, Joy, Ruth and Maya=6

Emma=17

Hayley=15

Brandon, June, Keenan and Sasha=5

Michael, David and Nile=7

Michelle=23

Alejandro=20

Maxine=19

Chapter One

Temperance Booth (formerly Brennen) smiled as she watched Christine playing on the floor. She sighed when she heard an almighty crashing sound coming from upstairs. She got up and left Parker and Christine in the lounge, knowing that they wouldn't get in trouble. She headed upstairs to find out what had caused the crash.

When she got upstairs she saw her five year old fraternal twins, Brandon and June, standing guiltily next to a broken vase. Temperance sighed and put her hands on her hips. 'What have I told you about playing near this table?' she asked wearily. The twins looked down at the floor and scuffed their toes. 'Not to do it,' they mumbled. 'For this you are both in time out for half an hour,' their mother said sternly. The twins groaned and headed off to their rooms.

Once they were in their rooms Temperance set about cleaning up the broken vase. She had to do it soon because Angel would be arriving soon with her children Michael, Maya and Sasha.

The doorbell rang just as the twins were finishing time out. Temperance answered the door and smiled when she saw Angela and her kids. 'Hi,' she said cheerfully, 'come on in.' She stood back to let Angela and her kids past. Once inside the house Sasha ran off to find June while Maya ran off to find Christine. Michael decided to see if Brandon wanted to play with him.

Sasha found June in her room. 'Hi June,' she said happily hugging her friend. 'Hi Sasha,' June replied returning the hug. 'What do you want to play?' June asked. Sasha thought for a moment. 'Let's play dress-ups,' she suggested excitedly. June agreed wholeheartedly which this decision and the two girls ran over to the chest where June kept her dress-up clothes.

Meanwhile Maya had managed to track down Christine. She found her friend playing tea party in her bedroom. As soon Christine saw Maya she gave an excited shriek and hugged her friend. 'Wanna play tea party?' she asked. 'Uh huh,' Maya said nodding enthusiastically. The two six year olds went to the table and sat down.

Michael found Brandon in his bedroom playing on his play station. Brandon looked up when he heard the door opening. 'Hi Mike,' he said. 'Hey Brandon,' Michael said, 'can I join you?'

'Sure,' Brandon said handing Mike the other controller.

Temperance and Angela were having coffee in the lounge. 'How has your day been so far sweetie?'

Angela asked setting her coffee down on a coaster. 'Not too bad,' Temperance replied, 'I had to put the twins in time out for breaking a vase.' Angela raised her eyebrows. 'How did they manage that?' she wanted to know. 'They were playing around the table upstairs and the vase fell off,' her friend answered her. 'I put them in time out for half an hour,' Temperance continued. 'Well, let's hope they learned their lesson,' Angela said. There was a comfortable silence while the two women drank their coffee. When Angela had finished she set her mug down again. 'Where's Parker today?' she enquired. Temperance set her own mug down and smiled. 'He's out with Lisa,' she told Angela, 'I think that they went to see _The Hobbit_. I know they've both wanted to see that film for a long time.' 'Jack wants to see it too,' Angela remarked, 'we're going to see it tomorrow night actually.' Temperance smiled at her friend. 'I hope you have a wonderful time,' she said.

The two friends talked for a couple of hours until Angela said; 'I'd better go. Jack will home soon.' Temperance glanced at the clock. 'Seeley will be home soon too,' she said. They both headed off to round up the children.

Once Angela had all her kids assembled they said goodbye to Temperance and her kids. Before they left Temperance asked Angela if her and her family were coming to the Boxing Day lunch tomorrow. 'Of course we are,' Angela responded. 'Good,' Temperance smiled, 'see you tomorrow. Bye.' Angela and the kids waved. 'Bye,' they chorused before getting in the car and driving off.

Temperance took her kids back inside. 'Alright who wants milk and a Santa cookie?' she asked. 'Me,' all three of her children said at once. She smiled and led them into the kitchen. She got out three glasses and filled them milk. Then she got some plates and gave the children two Santa cookies each. Brandon, June and Christine all wanted to eat their food while watching a film. Seeing as how it was Christmas their mother agreed. The four of them went into the lounge and the children chose a movie to watch which turned out to be _The Lion King_.

While they were watching the movie Seeley arrived home. 'I'm home!' he called. The movie was abandoned as the children ran to greet their father. 'Daddy,' they all squealed excitedly. 'Hello munchkins,' their father replied hugging each of his children in turn. 'Hi darling,' Temperance said greeting her husband with a warm kiss. Seeley kissed her back just as warmly. 'Hey honey,' he replied. He wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and then turned back to his children. 'What were you guys up to?' he asked. 'Watching _The Lion King_,' Brandon replied. 'Shall we carry on watching it then?' Seeley said. Christine, June and Brandon all nodded. The family headed back into the lounge and resumed watching the movie.

After the movie had finished it was nearly dinner time. Temperance headed to the kitchen to make dinner. She cooked fish bites and chip for the kids and made lasagne for herself and her husband.

Once dinner was ready they ate around the table.

After dinner the children brushed their teeth, their parents read them a story and then put them to bed.

When all the children were in bed their parents went to the master bedroom. Then they snuggled on the bed and watched a movie together.

The next day Temperance was up early to start working on the lunch. While she was working Angela, Amy, Daisy and Cam showed up to help make everything. Their husbands would be bringing the children along later.

They turned up just as lunch was ready. The big dining table had been set up for the adults and teenagers while the children would be sitting at a smaller table. Temperance was glad that they was enough room for everyone as there were a lot of people. Her brother Russ had shown up with his step-daughters Emma and Hayley along with his son Keenan and twin daughters Joy and Ruth. They were the first to arrive. Sweet's and Daisy had arrived next with their twin sons David and Nile. After them came Angela and Jack with their along with Michael, Maya and Sasha. The last to arrive was Cam's husband Arastoo. None of their children were there as they had all grown up and were living elsewhere. Michelle was attending New York University where she studying history and classics. Alejandro had gone to the police academy in Arizona and Maxine had accepted into The American Academy of Dramatic Arts in LA.

There was some commotion as the adults attempted to organise the children while the older children simply watched in amusement. Eventually everyone was seated and they could get on with serving lunch. The children were served first and after that the adults served themselves.

When the children had finished they scattered around the house to do various things. When the teenagers and adults had finished eating they moved to the lounge to talk.

They talked for a good three hours or so. Eventually though it wound down and everyone got ready to leave.

When all their family and friends had gone Seeley and Temperance collapsed on the couch. 'That was some Boxing Day,' Seeley sighed. 'I agree,' his wife said, 'why don't we leave the washing and just crash here on the couch?' she suggested. Seeley wrapped his arms around her waist kissed her softly on the neck. 'Yes lets,' he murmured. His wife giggle and snuggled into his chest.

The couple stayed like that until it was time to get dinner ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own

AN: I decided to use the Harry Potter theme park for this chapter because I've always wanted to go and thought it would be an awesome place for the characters to have a holiday. Also I huge thank you to my friend Dani for telling me names that I could use for the children.

Chapter Two

A couple of days after Boxing Day it was Brandon and June's sixth birthday. Both kids woke up early that day and went bounding into their parents' bedroom. They were really excited to see that there presents had been arranged on the couch for them. 'Mommy, daddy, wake up!' the twins yelled bouncing on the bed. Their mother and father woke with a start and then smiled when they saw the twins. Just then Parker came into the room with Christine. 'Can we open our presents now?' Brandon asked. 'Of course,' Temperance replied. Brandon and June brought their presents over from the couch and sat on the bed to open them. June went opened hers first. She was very happy with all her presents. Her Uncle Russ and Aunt Amy had given her a Disney princess's tea party set. Angela and Jack had brought her a couple of soft toys. One was Hedwig from _Harry Potter, _the other was a white teddy bear with a blue bow around its neck. Sweets and Daisy had got her a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed doll that was wearing a pretty pink dress. Cam and Arastoo had given her a new set of clothes. They were a red top with puffy sleeves and a white skirt with red hearts around the hem. Her mother and father had brought her a Disney charm bracelet that had charms of all the Disney princesses on it. Parker had gotten a gift on behalf on himself, Christine and Brandon. It was a heart shaped locket with a picture of the entire family in it. June hugged her parents and siblings and thanked them all for the presents.

Brandon opened his next. Uncle Russ and Aunt Amy had gotten him a soccer ball. Angela and Jack had brought him a remote controlled car. Daisy and Sweets had gotten him a baseball glove and ball signed by his favourite baseball team. Cam and Arastoo had also gotten him some new clothes. They'd gotten him a top with navy blue and white strips and a pair of navy blue jeans. His parents had gotten his football signed by his favourite football team and his siblings had gotten him two new play station games. One was soccer the other was Mario Cart. After he had opened all his presents he hugged his parents and siblings and said a huge thank you.

Now that both kids had opened their presents they made a round of phone calls to say thank you to their family and friends. When that was done the kids went and put their presents safely in their rooms. When they came back to their parents' bedroom their parents had exciting news. 'We're taking you all to the Harry Potter Theme Park in Orlando tomorrow,' their mother told them. All of the kids cheered. 'Can Lisa come too?' Parker asked. His parents smiled at him. 'Yes,' his father said, 'we've arranged it so she can come too.' Parker was very happy with this news. 'You'll also be pleased to hear that your Aunt and Uncle are coming and are bringing your cousins and step-cousins,' Temperance told her kids. The kids cheered again. 'Now who wants to go out for breakfast?' she asked. 'Me,' the children all chorused happily. 'Run off and get ready then.' The children obliged.

When everyone was ready they headed out a restaurant that did an all day breakfast. They were seated fairly soon after arriving and their waitress handed round menus. 'I'll be back shortly to take your orders,' she told them. The family glanced over the menu each member deciding what they would have.

When the waitress returned they were ready to order. Brandon and June were allowed to order first as it was their birthday. They both ordered chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milkshakes. Parker ordered hash browns, toast, sausages, beans and a glass of orange juice for himself and strawberry pancakes and strawberry milkshake for Christine. Temperance ordered French toast and a latte for herself. Seeley ordered the same as Parker and a long black for himself. The waitress wrote all this down and then took away the menus.

Fortunately it didn't take long for the food to arrive and when it did the family tucked in happily. They talked about going to the Harry Potter theme park while they were eating. Needless to say the kids were all very excited as they had never been before.

After the family had had breakfast Temperance and Seeley took them to see a movie which the twins had been anxious to see for a while.

After the movie the family had lunch at a nearby restaurant before heading home.

When they got home everyone began packing for tomorrow's trip. Parker took care of his own packing while his father and step-mother helped Christine, Brandon and June pack. As the weather was always warm in Orlando the family made sure to pack clothing that would keep them cool.

They had nearly finished packing when Lisa turned up. As she was going with them she would be staying the night. Temperance got her settled into the guest room after everyone had finished packing.

They had pizza for dinner that night as the twins had wanted it. They had ordered a lot of pizza and surprisingly it all got eaten.

After dinner everyone headed to bed as the needed to be up early for their flight the next morning.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning went smoothly much to Temperance and Seeley's surprise and delight. Everyone managed to gather their bags and get out of the house fairly quickly.

They took a bus the airport and soon as they arrived they checked in themselves and their luggage. As there was still a bit of time before they needed to head to security they decided to explore the airport.

When the time came for them to head to security they made it through and headed to the gate that they needed to board the plane.

When the boarding call came for first class the Booths and Lisa made their way onto the plane and took their seats.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A few hours later the plane landed in Orland and the Booths and Lisa took a rental car to their hotel. They were staying at the Hilton hotel. On their arrival there they checked in and were given the keys to their hotel suit. They headed up stairs and got settled in. They decided to spend the day at the hotel as they were meeting Russ, Amy and their kids at the airport the next day. They were planning of heading to the theme once Russ, Amy and their kids got settled.

The group spent a lazy at the hotel. They swam in the pool, ate at the restaurant and ended up heading to bed at about ten o'clock seeing as how they had to be up early again the next.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I really wish I did

AN: I do not own the Harry Potter Theme Park or anything else associated with Harry Potter.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter Three

The next morning Temperance, Seeley, their kids and Lisa all drove to the airport to meet Russ, Amy and their nieces and nephew.

They arrived at the airport half an hour before the plane was due to land so they made their way to arrival lounge to wait for their family there.

Half an hour later it was announced that Russ and Amy's flight was landing at Gate 19. Temperance and Seeley made their way there with their kids and Lisa following. They got to the gate just as it was opening to let the passengers through. A few families came through before Parker caught site of his Aunt, Uncle and cousins. 'There they are!' he exclaimed and began waving his arms above his head. Russ caught sight of Parker waving his arms. He waved back and led his family over to his sister's family.

The two families greeted each other and then headed back to the hotel. Russ, Amy and their kids got settled before they headed to the Harry Potter Theme Park for the day.

When they arrived they looked around the kids looked around eagerly. 'What do you kids want to do?' Russ asked. The kids chattered amongst themselves. 'We really want to explore the Hogsmead Village,' Emma said when they had decided. 'Hogsmead Village it is then,' Amy said. They headed off to have a look round the Village. Christine Brandon, June, Keenan, Ruth and Joy were ecstatic when they came across Honeyduke's Sweet Shop. They dragged their parents inside while Parker, Lisa, Emma and Hayley followed behind them.

As soon as they were inside the younger kids took off while the elder ones kept a close eye on them. 'Look at them,' Temperance said fondly. 'Yeah, they're having so much fun here,' Seeley said, 'it was a good idea to bring them here for the twin's birthday.' Temperance smiled at her husband and wrapped an arm around his waist. 'Thank you for inviting us to come with you,' Amy said, 'the kids have always wanted to come here.' 'It's a pleasure,' Seeley said, 'we thought it would be nice idea to have some extended family here as well.'

The four sets of parents soon had to hurry after their children so that they didn't put too many sweets in their sweetie bags.

When the kids had everything they wanted the adults paid and the two families left the shop. 'Where shall we go next?' Amy asked. 'The joke shop!' Brandon and Keenan chorused. 'Why did I know that they were going to say?' Parker muttered. Lisa smiled, took his hand and kissed his cheek. Everyone trooped off the joke shop which was a life-sized replica of the Dervish and Bangs from the Harry Potter movies.

Once inside the shop Brandon and Keenan went crazy. They picked up everything that they could get their hands on. Of course Russ and Seeley ended up paying for it.

When it reached lunchtime they decided to go and eat at The Three Broomsticks. The kids were delighted to see it looked just like the one in the movie did. They were seated at a long table and soon a waitress appeared to take their orders.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

They spent the entire day at the Hogsmead Village and then went back to the hotel at closing time.

When they arrived at the hotel they had dinner at the restaurant and talked about what they would do the next day. 'Why don't we explore Diagon Alley tomorrow?' Lisa suggested, 'I would like to see Flourish and Blots.' 'So would I actually,' Hayley said. 'Me too,' Emma agreed. 'That would be a good idea,' Parker said, 'I'd like to have a look in Quality Qudditch Supplies.' 'We would too!' Brandon and Keenan said. 'Yeah and we want to go to the ice-cream place,' Christine chirped while June, Ruth and Joy all nodded. The adults smiled. 'Ok, that's what we'll do tomorrow,' Temperance agreed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning Flourish and Blots was the first place they went to. Lisa dragged Parker off and Emma and Hayley wandered around looking at the books. The younger children stuck with adults and simply looked around in awe.

Lisa found a copy of _Tales of Beadle the Bard_ that she brought for herself. She also found a couple of other books as did Emma and Hayley.

When they were done at Flourish and Blots they headed over to Quality Qudditch Supplies. Brandon and Keenan immediately found a set of Qudditch robes each that they went to try on. They liked them so much that their parents ended up buying them for them. Parker found a set of Qudditch balls that he brought for himself.

Once done there they decided to get something to eat from The Leaky Cauldron.

Like in The Three Broomsticks they were seated at a long table before a waiter came to take their orders.

It didn't take long for the food to arrive.

After they'd eaten lunch they went to the ice-cream parlour and everyone ordered their own ice-creams.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Once again they stayed until closing time and then went back to the hotel. When they arrived back at the hotel it was unanimously decided that they would have a look around Hogwarts the next day.

Everyone went to bed happy that night. They had spent to fantastic days exploring the Harry Potter Theme Park and they were all looking forward to seeing the Castle the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: I decided to take a break from writing about Booth, Bones, Russ, Amy and their kids. They will be back though. This chapter will be about Michelle and Finn's relationship.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter Four

Michelle sighed irritably and glared out of her dorm room window. She was trying to right a History essay that was due in a couple of days. It was an especially difficult essay and Michelle was struggling. She'd typed some of it up and couldn't think what to put next. She sighed again and saved what she had written before shutting down her laptop.

She went and collapsed on her bed. She began flicking through the contacts until she came to Finn's number. She and Finn had been going out for a while and she missed him while she was in New York. She pressed the dial button on her phone and waited for Finn to pick up. 'Hello,' a Southern voice said the other end of the line. 'Hi babe,' Michelle said with a smile. 'Hello darlin',' Finn said, 'what have you been up to lately?' Michelle groaned. 'Urgh, I'm trying to write an essay for my History class and it's really difficult,' she sighed. 'You'll do great honey,' Finn assured her, 'you always do.' 'Thanks,' Michelle said, 'anyway what have you up to the moment?' 'Oh nothin' much,' Finn said, 'open your door.' Michelle frowned, went to her door and opened. She gasped when she saw Finn standing there. She squealed excitedly and dropped her phone flinging her arms around Finn's neck.

The two shared a kiss before pulling apart. 'Come on,' Finn said taking Michelle by the hands, 'I'm taking you out.' Michelle smiled, grabbed her handbag and followed Finn out of the door.

The two walked down the street hand in hand. Finn took Michelle to a diner to get something to eat and a coffee. While they were eating they talked about what had been going on in their lives. 'So what is everyone else at the Jeffersonian been doing?' Finn finished his mouthful of food before he answered. 'Last I heard Booth and Dr. Brennen had taken their kids to Orlando so that they could go to that Harry Potter theme park. Russ, Amy and their kids are there with them. Everyone else is still in Washington,' he told her.

When the two had finished lunch they went to a nearby mall. Finn took Michelle into a jewellery store. He brought her a beautiful silver necklace that had a flower pendent on it. He fastened it around her neck. Michelle smiled and kissed him. 'It's beautiful,' she murmured, 'thank you.' Finn smiled. 'I love you,' he said to her. 'I love you too,' Michelle said.

The two of them spent a couple of hours in the mall as they both needed new clothes. After that they went to see a movie together. It was an action movie and seeing as how Michelle didn't mind these kinds of movies she happily went to see it.

When they got to the movie theatre they paid for their tickets and Finn brought them popcorn and drinks.

When it was time for the movie to begin they went into the theatre and took their seats.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

After the movie had finished Michelle and Finn went to Times Square. Michelle loved it there. Finn had a camera on his phone and so did Michelle. The two took pictures of each other and of themselves together.

It was getting late by the time they left Times Square. They stopped off at a diner to get some dinner on their way back to the university.

When they got their Finn walked Michelle to her dorm room and kissed her goodbye at the door. Michelle returned the kiss and watched Finn leave. Once he was gone she entered her room and shut the door.

As she got ready for bed she was thinking of the day she had had with Finn. She was glad to have seen him. Sure she missed him but she did like it when he made his surprise visits.

When Michelle was ready for bed she got in and fell asleep. After all she did have a Classics lesson first thing the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No own

AN: This chapter is about Angela and Jack and their kids.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 5

Michael, Sasha and Maya had been running around full of energy so their parents decided to take them to a funhouse. They were currently watching their kids play around in the ball pit. They kept burying themselves underneath the plastic balls or pretending to swim in them all the while giggling happily.

When they got bored of the ball pit they ran over to have a go on the slides and insisted that their parents came down the slides with them. Angela and Jack both agreed. Angela alternated between going down the slide with Sasha and then sliding down with Maya. Jack went down the slide with Michael.

There were also rides in the funhouse that all three kids wanted to go on.

When Michael, Sasha and Maya began to complain that they were hungry their parents took them to the restaurant for some lunch. Michael had fish bites and chips for lunch. Sasha had a ham and cheese toasted sandwich and Maya had chicken nuggets and chips for lunch.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

By two o'clock the kids' energy was flagging. Maya tugged on her mother's sleeve. 'Mommy I'm tired,' she said with a yawn. 'Ok munchkin,' Angela said softly, 'let's go home.' She and Jack took the kids out to the car. They buckled them into the back seats and then Jack climbed into the driver's seat while Angela got into the passenger's seat.

When they got home they woke the sleeping children and the five of them headed into the house. Michael, Sasha and Maya all went up to their rooms to continue their naps. Their parents made coffee and then settled down in the lounge. 'I hope Tempe and everyone are having a good time in Orlando,' Angela said. 'I'm sure they will be,' Jack assured her, 'you know the kids absolutely love the Harry Potter books and movies and Parker has Lisa there so he will be fine.' Angela smiled and kissed her husband fondly. 'You're right,' she said. Suddenly the phone rang. 'Hello?' Angela asked. 'Hey Angela, it's Daisy,' the voice on the other end of line. 'Oh hi Daisy, how are you?' Angela said. 'I'm fine,' Daisy replied, 'how are you?' 'I'm great,' Angela answered, 'the kids are all napping at the moment. They wore themselves out at a funhouse we went to today.' 'Sounds like they had fun,' Daisy said, 'Listen, I'm sorry to ask this at such short notice but could Lance and I bring David and Nile over? We're going out.' Angela was about to reply when she heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs. The children had woke up from their nap. 'Of course, the kids have just woken up so it's fine for you to bring the twins around,' Angela said. 'Thank you so much,' Daisy said gratefully. 'It's no problem,' Angela assured her, 'if they want to they can stay the night as well.' There was silence on the other end of the line as Daisy asked her sons if they would like to stay the night at Angela and Jack's house. 'They said that they'd love to stay the night,' Daisy informed Angela. 'Great,' Angela said, 'I'll see you guys soon.' 'See you soon,' Daisy said, 'bye.' 'Bye,' Angela said then hung up the phone.

'Michael!' Angela called. 'Yes mommy!' her son called back. 'David and Nile are coming over soon and they're going to be staying the night,' Angela said. 'Yay!' Michael cheered.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. Angela answered the door. Daisy stood there with David and Nile. 'Hey,' Angela said. 'Hey,' Daisy said. 'Michael's in the lounge,' Angela told the twins. 'Ok,' the twins said, 'bye mommy.' 'Bye darlings,' Daisy said hugging her sons and giving them each a kiss on the forehead 'be good for Angela.' 'We will,' David and Nile assured their mother and hurried off to find Michael. Daisy handed Angela her sons' belongings, the two said goodbye and Daisy headed back out to the car where her husband was waiting.

Angela took David and Niles' stuff up to Michael's room. She then found a couple of mattresses and two sets of bedding. She made up the beds and then went to find the three boys. She found them in the lounge. 'I've put your stuff up in Michael's room,' she told the twins, 'I've also made a couple of beds for you.' 'Thank you Aunt Angela,' the twins said. The twins called all the women in the Jeffersonian team Aunt. Temperance was 'Aunt Tempe,' Angela was 'Aunt Angela' and Cam was 'Aunt Cam.' They also called all of the men uncle. They called Seeley 'Uncle Seeley,' they called Jack 'Uncle Jack' and they called Arastoo 'Uncle Stoo.'

The three boys decided to go and play in Michael's room. Maya and Sasha were pleased with this as it meant they could use the TV and they really wanted to watch a Barbie movie. Not too keen to watch it, Angela and Jack moved into the kitchen and began making dinner. They had already decided on making lasagne with garlic bread for dinner. They just needed to make more now that Nile and David were staying for dinner as well.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It wasn't long before dinner was ready. Jack called the girls through while Angela went upstairs to fetch the boys.

When everyone was seated around the table Angela served dinner. Fortunately the kids all loved lasagne and garlic bread so that ate it quite happily.

After dinner the kids went to brush their teeth and get ready for bed. They would all stay up for a bit doing their own thing before going to sleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning Daisy arrived at eleven o'clock to pick Nile and David up. She thanked Angela for having them to stay and the twins thanked her too. Everyone said their goodbyes and then Daisy went out to the car with her sons' and their belongings.

When they had left Angela closed the door and went through to the kitchen. She found that she was in a baking mood and decided to make cookies. She called the kids to the kitchen to help her. They ran in excitedly.

Soon the kitchen was covered in flour and chocolate chips. Angela didn't mind though she enjoyed spending time with her kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine

AN: Now we are back with Bones and the others

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter Six

Everyone was still having a great time at the Harry Potter Theme Park. Yesterday they had spent the day exploring the castle. The kids had loved it. Parker's favourite parts of the castle were the Qudditch Pitch and the dungeons. Brandon and Keenan had also rather liked the dungeons. Christine, Ruth and Joy had all been a bit scared while Emma and Hayley were fine. June was fascinated by the dungeon.

The girls had all loved the way the common rooms had been decorated though they liked the silver and blue and the red and gold of the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms the best. Everyone had had lunch in the great hall. All of the kids, even Emma, Hayley, Parker and Lisa, had been in awe of the great hall. The people who had built it had used special effects on the ceiling to make it look like the sky.

They'd spent the whole day looking round the castle. They explored the classrooms and the castle grounds. There was even Hagrid's hut which the kids had great fun looking round.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Today they were having a go on some of the rides. Parker, Lisa, Emma and Hayley were off doing the rides that the younger kids couldn't do. Russ and Seeley took Brandon and Keenan off to the rides that they wanted to do. Amy and Temperance took Christine, June, Ruth and Joy to the rides that they wanted to go. They had agreed to meet up at the gift shop in a couple of hours.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The kids all had a great time on the rides and they were sad when it was over. Everyone made their way to the gift shop after making sure that they had all the kids with them.

When everyone had met at the gift shop they made sure they had everyone again. It was then they noticed Christine was missing. 'How could we have lost her?!' Temperance cried, 'she was right there with us!' Seeley put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. 'She must have somehow got separated on the way back to the gift shop,' he said, 'you an Amy stay with the kids. Russ and I will go and find her. We'll bring her back I promise.' Temperance only nodded tears in her eyes. She pulled Brandon and June closer to her terrified that she was going to lose them too. Amy was holding Keenan and Ruth's hands tightly and she made Joy hold her sister's hand. Lisa was trying to keep Parker calm. 'I want to help them look!' he exclaimed. Lisa was holding one of her boyfriend's hands with both of hers. 'Parker, let your dad and Uncle handle this. You could get lost too,' Lisa reasoned. Parker could tell that she right. His dad and Uncle would be able to find Christine. He was still anxious beyond belief.

Temperance felt like she couldn't breathe. 'Please bring my daughter back,' she whispered almost like a prayer.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Meanwhile Seeley and Russ were retracing their steps and looking everywhere for Christine. They tried calling her name but it couldn't work with all the noise. They would have to look carefully without being able to call out to her. They were determined to find her. They would not go back to their wives and children without her.

They searched by every single ride and everywhere were a six year old could possibly fit. Seeley was just leaving one of the rides when he heard a voice call out: 'Daddy!' He whirled around and began to search desperately for his daughter. He suddenly felt something collide with his legs. He looked down and saw Christine hugging and burying her face in his legs. He breathed a sigh of relief and picked her up. 'Thank god,' he sighed hugging his daughter, 'what happened?' Christine was crying. 'I got separated and then couldn't my way back to mommy and Aunt Amy,' she sobbed. Seeley gently soothed his daughter and then went over to where Russ was searching.

He told Russ that he'd found Christine and Russ was relieved to see her. The three of them made their way back to the gift shop.

Temperance was relieved when she saw her husband and her brother returning with her daughter. 'Christine!' she cried out. 'Mommy!' Christine cried. Temperance took her daughter from Seeley and held her close sobbing. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby,' she said over and over again. Christine pulled back from her mother and put a hand on her cheek. 'It's ok mommy,' she said, 'I'm not angry.' Her mother smiled at her.

For the rest of the time they were at the theme park Temperance never let go of her daughter's hand.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Later on they headed back to the hotel. They had an early flight back to Washington the next day and everyone needed to be well rested.

When they arrived at the hotel the two families said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms. Temperance stayed up with Christine for a while. Amazingly Christine hadn't let the experience of getting separated from her family ruin the fun she had had the rest of the time. But then again Christine was a strong girl. She may have been scared when she was away from her family but they had found her again at that's all that mattered to. And she really did have a good time at the theme park. She was glad her family had come here for a holiday.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning the two families got up for their flight back to Washington. The whole flight was spent talking about the fun they had had at the theme park. Everyone wanted to back there again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When they got back to Washington they went straight home. They unpacked everything and then decided to have dinner and go to bed.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next day everyone came round to Temperance and Seeley's house and the people who had been to the theme park talked about what they had done there. Christine told the story of how she got lost but her daddy had found her again. Everyone agreed that Christine had been very brave while telling the story. But then was the daughter of Temperance and Seeley Booth, both incredibly brave people.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Me no own

AN: I've decided to make this Chapter about Christine's seventh birthday

**Ages:**

Brandon and June are now 6

Christine is now 7

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 7

A few months after the Harry Potter theme park holiday it was time for Christine's seventh birthday. She started off her birthday by opening the presents she'd gotten. Her siblings had given her a fairy colouring in book as Christine loved fairies. Her parents had gotten her a Tinkerbell necklace and bracelet set as well as a Tinkerbell movie. Russ and Amy had brought her a Tinkerbell tea party set. Angela and Jack had gotten her a book that had all her favourite fairy stories in it. Daisy and Sweets had gotten her a baby blue jumper that had Tinkerbell surrounded by fairy dust sown on it. Cam and Arastoo had given her a pink plastic mug that fairies on it. Christine was very happy with her all her presents. She took them and put them carefully in her room.

The family had breakfast at home rather than go out for breakfast as Christine had said that she wanted her mother's homemade chocolate chip pancakes for her birthday breakfast. Her mother had obliged and the family were now sitting around the table happily munching on their pancakes.

After breakfast Russ, Amy and their kids arrived. Brandon and Keenan ran off with Christine disappeared with June, Ruth and Joy. The older kids helped the adults with the food that had been brought and the food that had been prepared the other day.

Temperance was just putting out a plate of sausage rolls when the doorbell rang. Angela and Jack had arrived with Michael, Sasha and Maya. Michael, Sasha and Maya ran off to find their friends while their parents stayed to help put out the food.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Daisy and Sweets arrived with David and Nile at the same time Cam and Arastoo arrived. By this time all the food had been put. Fortunately there was still room for the dishes that Daisy and Sweets and Cam and Arastoo had brought. They put them down on the table and then the adults called the kids down to the lounge as Christine's school friends would be arriving soon.

Soon the bell rang and Christine went with her mother to answer the door. They came back with a couple of Christine's friends. They went into the living room and the presents were put on a table.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Soon all of Christine's friends had arrived and the house was filled with laughing and chattering six to seven year olds.

There was something for everyone to do. Emma and Hayley were preoccupied with doing makeovers on some of the girls. Parker and Lisa were entertaining the kids by running small games.

When everyone was ready there games that everyone could play including pin the tail on the donkey. There was also pass the parcel and each layer had a lollypop in it so that everyone got something. It was of Christine's friends who ended up getting the prize at the end. It didn't matter though. Christine was still having a great time.

After games it was time for food. The kids loved the food and naturally everything got eaten.

After food everyone was too full to play anymore games so Temperance put a movie that everyone wanted to watch. It was The Lion King, which all of the kids loved so there was no fighting.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When everyone's food had gone down enough the games resumed again. This time it was dress up games. Everyone dressed up as either pirates or fairies and soon the world's weirdest play-battle was being en-acted. Fairies and pirates had banded together and declared war on each other. The house was full of shrieks and laughter as they chased each other around the house.

After the battle/chasing game the kids were all quite tired. This was alright as it was it time for the cake. The kids all perked up at this. They sat around the table and an enormous fairy cake was brought out. Everyone was given a piece and the kids were soon happily munching away on their cake.

After the cake Christine opened her presents and everyone had a fantastic time playing with them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

At around five o'clock parents started arriving to pick up their kids. Christine said goodbye and thank you to all her friends. As they left they were all given party bags.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When the last of the guests, including the Jeffersonian team, had left Temperance and Seeley began tidying the house. Parker helped and Lisa was still there so she helped as well.

With four of them cleaning it didn't take long to clean up the house. Temperance took Lisa home and then came back to a very quiet house.

'Where are all the kids?' she asked. 'Upstairs in their rooms,' her husband replied, 'they're all a bit tired after the party.' His wife smiled. 'We'll make them some dinner if they're hungry when they wake up.

The two of them went through to the lounge and sat down on the couch together. After the party Christine had told her parents that she'd had a great time. 'I'm glad Christine liked her party,' Temperance said. 'Me too,' Seeley agreed, 'although it was a lot of hard work.' Temperance agreed with that.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The kids were hungry when they woke up so Temperance made a quick dinner of fish fingers, chips and baked beans.

Christine was very happy with how her birthday had gone and she had had a great time at her party. In her opinion she had the world's greatest parents.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Chapter 8

Lisa had her sixteenth birthday shortly after Christine had celebrated her seventh. Parker had organised a very romantic day for her. They'd had breakfast at nice breakfast restaurant followed by a long stroll on the beach. They'd also had lunch at her favourite gardens. The day had ended at a hotel Parker's parents had helped him book. Lisa and Parker never intended on anything happening but it did.

A week later Lisa called Parker with some surprising news. 'Parker,' she said in a tremulous voice. 'What's the matter baby?' Parker asked concerned. There was a pause on the other end of the line. 'I'm pregnant,' Lisa told. For a long time Parker didn't know what to say. Eventually he thought of something. 'Do you parents know?' he asked. At this Lisa let out a sob which only fuelled Parker's anxiety. 'Yes,' she whispered, 'and they're so cross.' Park knew straight away what he had to do. 'Come over to mine. We'll tell my parents together,' he said, 'don't worry I'll help you through this.'

'Thanks Parker,' Lisa said softly. 'I love you.' Parker smiled. 'I love you too,' he told her. They both hung up the phone.

It wasn't too much longer after that that the doorbell rang. Parker hurried to open the door and let his girlfriend in. The two of them made their way to the lounge where Parker's parents were. Seeley and Temperance looked up when the couple entered the room. They knew by the look on their faces that something wasn't right. 'What's going on Parker?' his dad asked. Parker took a deep breath and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. He decided it would be best to be straightforward. 'Lisa's pregnant with my child,' he announced. For a moment there was silence. Then Temperance turned to Lisa. 'Do your parents know?' she asked gently. Lisa nodded. 'They're not happy with me,' she murmured. Parker's dad sighed. 'Do you plan on keeping the child or giving it up for adoption?' he wanted to know. Lisa knew right away that she wanted to keep the child but she wasn't sure if Parker did. She was pleasantly surprised when he said; 'yes we want to keep the child.' His dad sighed again. 'Parker this was incredibly irresponsible of you,' he said sternly. Parker winced and looked down. 'However I can understand your wish to keep the child,' he continued. Parker looked up again. 'You will need to take your role as a father very seriously,' Parker's dad told him. 'I won't have you shirking your responsibilities.' 'I won't,' Parker promised. 'Perhaps it would be best if Lisa stayed with us,' Temperance suggested. Her husband and Lisa both agreed to this. 'We'll put you in the guest room for now,' she told Lisa. 'Thank you,' Lisa said gratefully.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Parker and his dad moved Lisa's belongings from her house to the guest room at the Booth house. Once that was done they left Lisa alone to rest. Seeley and Temperance explained the situation to their kids. Christine, Brandon and June were actually quite excited about the thought that they were going to be aunts and an uncle to Parker's kid. Temperance had also told the Jeffersonian team what was going on. They'd been surprised and shocked but had all agreed to help support Lisa and Parker.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Nine months later Lisa gave birth to a healthy baby boy that she and Parker named London (AN: Thanks again to my friend Dani for giving me the name). Lisa had to stay at the hospital for a few days but was soon allowed to return home. Parker picked her up from the hospital and took him back to his house.

There was a surprise waiting for them when they got home. The entire Jeffersonian team had shown up and they'd all brought things for London. There were baby clothes, toys, diapers and also a changing station and a cradle as well. Lisa was rather overwhelmed at this show of support but managed to hold it together. The team stayed for a while and then left to allow Parker, Lisa and London to get settled.

When they had gone Parkers parents helped them get settled in their room. They'd claimed the guest room as theirs and Parker's room had been turned into the guest room. They moved everything for London into the room and left the three of them alone. Lisa settled on the bed with hers and Parker's son nestled close to her chest. 'Awww, look,' Lisa said quietly, 'he's sleeping.' Parker came and sat beside Lisa on the bed. He gently put his arm around his girlfriend and his son and smiled at them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Three Years Later

Parker and Lisa now had a place of their own. Parker worked at a big electronics company that paid good money. Lisa, who had always wanted to work with kids, now worked at the preschool that their son went to. Lisa was very happy with this as it meant she got to see her son while she was working. Parker's job also had decent hours so he was always home at a reasonable time. He also had weekends off which he spent with his girlfriend and now three year old son.

London was as active as any other three year old. He loved playing soccer with his mom and dad. He also like going to play parks and interacting with the other kids. He had several good friends at preschool and when his mother wasn't looking they'd get into all kinds of trouble.

Lisa and Parker loved their son. The Jeffersonian team loved him to. Christine, Brandon and June were always really excited when London came over. They like playing games with him and teaching him things. Occasionally Emma or Hayley would babysit London. Keenan, Ruth and Joy would keep him entertained until it was time for his parents to pick them up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Life was going good for everyone. The younger kids were doing well at school and Emma and Hayley had both gotten into good universities. Cam's daughter Michelle now worked at the Jeffersonian. She and Finn had gotten married and had a daughter named Luca. Cam and Arastoo's adopted kids were also doing well. Alejandro was now a detective with the Arizona police force. Maxine had left LA after she'd finished studying and now had successful Broadway career in New York.

The Jeffersonian team were proud of their children

END


End file.
